<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лак by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926550">Лак</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Ficart, Gen, artfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:33:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джонатан застукал графа за очень странным делом...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лак</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Просто шалость по милому арту:<br/>https://pp.userapi.com/c630226/v630226933/2bed7/3YIlyZNkEFs.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Джонатан, как обычно, бродил по замку. Занималось новое утро, и все посетители отеля «Трансильвания» уже давным-давно разошлись по своим номерам, готовясь к долгому дню.</p><p>Юноша остановился около огромного окна, сонно глянул на наливающуюся солнечным теплом и светом лужайку. Он, как человек, радовался солнцу. Но выходить на улицу не было не то что желания — сил. Всё-таки, живя с вампирами, вскоре привыкаешь вставать вечером, ночью бодрствовать, а утром ложиться в кровать и мирно дрыхнуть до самых сумерок. Сначала Джонатан противился такому расписанию. А потом ничего — втянулся, привык. Все привыкали.</p><p>Рыжик зевнул и, в последний за сегодняшний день раз взглянув на облитую светом улицу, отправился в свою комнату. Та, как назло, находилась в одном крыле с покоями Дракулы. Мало того — комнату графа надо было ещё обходить, чтобы добраться до своей. Попеременно зевая, Джонатан двинулся вглубь по тёмному коридору.</p><p>Проходя мимо комнаты графа, юноша почувствовал прилив любопытства. Интересно, а Дракула уже отправился на боковую? Или всё ещё снуёт где-то в главных залах, проверяя, всё ли в порядке? Чтобы ответить на свои вопросы, Джонатан чуть приоткрыл дверь в покои тестя и с интересом заглянул внутрь.</p><p>Вампир был в комнате. Он сидел спиной к вошедшему и не видел такое бесцеремонное вмешательство в своё личное пространство. На вид он был вполне обыден, и Джонатан собирался было уже возобновить свой поход к спальне, как вдруг увидел…</p><p>Упаковку из-под лака. Самого обычного. Того, которым человеческие женщины обычно красили ногти.</p><p>Заинтригованный, Джонатан приоткрыл дверь пошире и просочился внутрь. Дверь предательски скрипнула, и Дракула бы обязательно услышал звуки вторжения, если бы не мурлыкал на нос какую-то песенку:</p><p>— Настоящему вампиру надо только одного,</p><p>Да и этого немного, да почти что ничего.</p><p>Если ты — вампир, в натуре, ты найдешь себе оттяг.</p><p>Настоящему вампиру завсегда везде ништяк.</p><p>Джонатан хмыкнул — судя по репертуару, граф успел заразиться молодёжным сленгом. Это радовало — значит, он постепенно свыкался с современным образом жизни и с людьми, чьи тинейджеры в изобилии расплодились в отеле. Рыжий юноша осторожно подкрался к тестю и, замерев за его спиной, вытянул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть, что граф там делает.</p><p>Граф красил ногти. Ну ок… Так, стоп. Что он делал?! Глаза Джонатана недоверчиво расширились. Он прищурился, но картинка перед взглядом ни капли не изменилась.</p><p>Да, вампир действительно красил ногти. Лаком. Чёрным.</p><p>— Хэй, Драк, что вы делаете?! — нарушил тишину удивлённый юноша. Граф вздрогнул, резко обернулся, и Джонатан невольно улыбнулся — надо признать, испуганно-смущённый вампир выглядел очень… мило.</p><p>Не обращая внимание на недоуменный взгляд тестя, до которого только стало доходить, что Джонатан находился в его спальне, юноша сжал его руку в своей и приподнял, разглядывая раскрашенные ногти:</p><p>— Драк, это что?</p><p>— Ммм… лак для ногтей? — вопросом на вопрос ответил вампир, постепенно обретая дар речи. Если бы в детстве Джонатан лучше читал книги, он был бы удивлён несоответствием прочитанного и реальности — краснел Дракула очень даже профессионально. — А что?</p><p>— Вы в курсе, что его используют только девушки? — с любопытством поинтересовался рыжик. Ему вдруг стало действительно интересно.</p><p>Судя по вытянувшемуся лицу графа — новость для него была неожиданной.</p><p>— Что? — Он покраснел ещё сильнее и напряг руку, желая, видимо, выдернуть её из оков в виде зятевских рук. Однако он не успел это сделать, потому что следующая реплика задумчиво разглядывающего его Джонатана заставила вампира застыть:</p><p>— Это странно… но это довольно мило, пф-ф.</p><p>«Мило?» — Дракула с недоумением всмотрелся в ясные чистые глаза зятя, не понимая, о чём он говорит.</p><p>— Вы такой милый… особенно когда смущаетесь, — пробормотал юноша, медленно разжав ладонь. Вампир тут же выдернул руку и спрятал её за спину, теперь уже с беспокойством покосившись в сторону человека.</p><p>Джонатан, поймав этот настороженный взгляд, понял, что зашёл далеко. А портить отношения с графом, и без того совсем недавно налаженные, не хотелось.</p><p>— Простите, я заигрался, — он виновато отвёл взгляд и попятился к выходу. — Доброго утра, Драк. Хороших снов, — юноша взялся за ручку, открывая дверь.</p><p>Дракула следил за ним взглядом. Когда Джонатан уже почти покинул его покои, он вдруг тепло, по-домашнему улыбнулся и прошептал:</p><p>— Ничего страшного, Джонни. Можешь заходить, когда хочешь. Добрых тебе сновидений.</p><p>Джонатан обернулся и улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>— Спасибо, граф.</p><p>— Не за что, малыш.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>